


Jealous

by MJ96



Series: Love Story [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Dirty Talk, Kissing, M/M, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Stiles is jealous, filthy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ96/pseuds/MJ96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is jealous of the new kid. Scott shows him that there is nothing to be jealous of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone, so there might be a few mistakes. Sorry.

"There is something up with that kid." Stiles said after Theo left. 

"There is nothing up with him. He's just in need of a pack." Scott said, stepping closer. 

"I don't like him, I never did." Stiles replied. He could feel that Theo was bad news. Just from the way that he had showed up. All wet and protecting Scott. 

"Are you jealous of him?" Scott asked. Stiles glared at his Alpha. "You reek of it." Scott smirked. 

"I don't..." Stiles started. 

"Are you jealous that I'm gonna like him better than you?" Scott stepped into Stiles' personal space. 

"I..." Stiles stuttered, he always knew that Theo had some sort of a weird crush on Scott. "Look at him Scott, he's straight out of a fucking catalog. And he's a werewolf, so he can take a lot more than me." 

Scott kissed him. Slow and sweet, hands going to his lower back to bring him closer. 

"I don't need someone to take more than you." Scott broke off the kiss, still fully pressed against Stiles. 

"I know that you hold back, Scott." Stiles admitted. 

He'd felt it before. He's seen the way that Scott got when they'd fuck. He never fully let go and fuck Stiles. He was always holding back, making sure Stiles wasn't in pain. He didn't want to be the reason Scott didn't have a good sex life. It wasn't his fault that his human self couldn't take an Alpha wolf, but he didn't want to hold back his friend. 

"I don't want Theo, Stiles." Scott said. "Sure, he could probably lift me up and fuck me against a wall..."

"Not helping." Stiles cut him off, he felt bad enough without Scott's poor sense of humor. 

"My point," Scott backed him up against a locker. "Is that," he lifted Stiles' leg, rubbing their crotches together. "I love fucking you." Scott leaned in to press a kiss to Stiles' neck. "Sex with you reminds me that I'm human." Scott said creasing Stiles' thigh.

Stiles moved his hands down Scott's back finally setting them on the Alpha's ass. He squeezed making Scott rub their half hard cocks together.

"Besides, he'd never know what makes you feel good, Scotty." Stiles grinned when Scott let out a moan at the nickname. 

They took it slow, just kissing and rocking into each other until Scott moved his hand to Stiles' loose waistband. He snuck his hand in, cupping the human's cheek, making Stiles moan into the kiss.  

Scott didn't waste any time, he placed his finger at Stiles' hole, making him moan. Stiles' grip on Scott's ass got even stronger. 

Scott pressed in, making Stiles' whole body shudder. "Shit, Scotty..." But he couldn't finish because Scott was sucking a mark on Stiles' exposed neck. 

"You sure you want it rough?" Stiles could feel Scott's hot breath on his mouth. Stiles only nodded slightly. 

In a matter of seconds, before Stiles could even realize what was happening, Scott took his hand out of his pants and turned him around, slamming him against the locker. Stiles yelped when his cheek connected with the cold metal. 

"I thought that was Derek's thing!?" Stiles asked.

"Don't tell me you didn't like it." Scott purred into his ear. 

"Fuck, Scotty what's gotten into you?" Stiles asked almost out of breath. 

Instead of answering Scott rubbed his cock on Stiles' ass, making both of them moan in pleasure. "Fuck…" Stiles tried to get out, nails digging into the locker. 

Scott slowly lowered Stiles' jeans, making sure to kiss along the human's right leg. On his way up, Scott kissed Stiles' other leg, making him bite his lip. 

Scott got to his knees, hands grabbing Stiles' ass roughly massaging it. 

Scott let out his claws grow, creasing Stiles' ass, making the boy moan out. He dug his claws a little deeper breaking the fabric of the underwear and ripping it off, making Stiles groan. They'd never done something like that.

Scott hid the claws, thumbing at Stiles' hole, earning a moan. Scott spat on Stiles' hole spreading it with his finger. 

"Fuck, I though you said rough not filthy." Stiles groaned. 

"You don't like it?" No, Stiles loved it, more than anything really. He just grunt a response, trying to back his ass up for Scott. 

Scott pressed the pad of of his finger to Stiles' hole, running his other hand over the other boy's back. He pressed in, making Stiles moan. He didn't waste time, sliding his finger with ease. 

Stiles moaned, trying to get more of Scott’s finger in him. He was desperate, he had woken up extra horny, but with not enough time to take care of himself. His dick was already hard bouncing with his every move.

Scott spread Stiles’ cheeks making the boy groan. Scott buried his mouth in Stiles’ ass, licking his hole. 

“Fucking…” Stiles breathed out. He wanted to talk dirty to Scott, he knew that the alpha always got off on it, but having a tongue buried in his hole made Stiles forget proper grammar. 

Scott was licking his hole, sticking two fingers to the first knuckle, not enough to give Stiles any kind of pleasure, but just enough to frustrate him. “S-Scotty,” Stiles breathed out. “I need,” he tried to get more of Scott’s fingers in him, but the werewolf was holding him in place. 

“You need more?” Stiles just grunted his response. Getting rimmed was his weakness. Scott knew how much Stiles liked it and always made sure to tease him more. He tried to make him beg to get fucked, which never took that long, especially if Scott was holding Stiles’ hands behind his back, making him unable to touch himself. “You think you can take me like that?” Scott asked, working one finger barely in, before pulling out, making Stiles groan in frustration. 

“Yes, fuck, please…” Stiles said. He wasn’t sure, but he needed more than just the tip of a finger. 

Scott got up to his feet, still holding Stiles’ hands behind his back. Stiles could hear Scott unzipping his jeans, spitting on his cock and slicking it up. He slowly positioned himself at Stiles’ entrance making them both shudder. Then he rubbed his dick on Stiles’ ass, letting out a low groan. 

Stiles knew that Scott wanted it just as much as he did, but he was more patient. Scott liked teasing, got off on it, but that always made Stiles frustrated. He wanted it fast and filthy. Stiles tried to move his ass, tried to show Scott that he was ready and wanting, but the Alpha just continued rubbing his cock on Stiles’ ass. 

“I could cum just from this.” Scott groaned.

“Don’t you fucking…” Stiles basically yelled, but he couldn’t finish because Scott slipped the head of his cock in his hole. “Dare.” Stiles breathed out.

Scott didn’t move for a couple of seconds letting Stiles get used to it. Instead of going in, however Scott decided to take his cock out and rub it some more between Stiles’ cheeks. 

“What the fuck?” Stiles hissed. He needed to get fucked, his cock was throbbing needing release and that wasn’t going to cut it.

“I told you.” Scott said. “I could cum just from this.” 

“Scotty, I’m begging you stick your dick in my ass or I’ll fucking…” But he couldn’t finish his threat because Scott’s cock was in Stiles. His breath hitched. He wasn’t sure if he was in pain or if it was just relief of finally being full. 

“Shit, Stiles you’re tight.” Scott said, dragging his cock out slowly. Stiles winced at that, it definitely hurt getting in that raw, but he could handle it. 

This time Scott went slower, kissing between Stiles’ shoulder blades.  They were both moaning, turning on the other even more. Scott went a little faster this time, making Stiles relax more.  

The pain was slowly turning into pleasure, making Stiles wish he could touch his cock. It was red and swollen, he was worried it might explode. But he knew that Scott was having too much fun to let him get off. 

Scott's pace picked up, getting faster and faster, making it really hard for Stiles to focus on anything else but the burning pleasure that was spreading from his prostate with every hit. 

For a few minutes it was just them moaning and the sound of skin smacking skin harder than ever before. 

Scott let go of his wrists making Stiles let out a shaky breath of relief. He was finally going to touch himself. He was going to cum. 

Stiles used his left hand to support himself better against the locker while with the other he gave his cock a couple of tugs. He was going to  finally find his release, Scott's thrusts were getting harder and harder, the hands on his hips were going to leave bruises but Stiles didn't care, he was going to cum. 

Then suddenly, his whole body was slammed against the locker, Scott grabbing his wrists squeezing them hard against the locker.  

"Fuck!" Stiles shouted. Scott didn't slow his hips, he was going at it like a rabid dog. Stiles' cock was rubbing against the locker, his pre cum was more than enough to at least smooth out the friction. "Thank you, fuck..." He said to no one really, but he heard Scott's low chuckle. 

"Fuck, Stiles, I'm so close." Scott breathed out before attacking the other boy's neck. 

Stiles did his best given the awkward angle to turn around and kiss Scott. That's when he saw Scott's glowing red eyes. 

"Fuck…" Stiles moaned before Scott attacked his lips. The sharp pain from Scott's fist tightening up on his wrists and the sloppy way that he was hitting exactly the right spots instead Stiles made the boy shoot his load all over the locker with Scott's name on his lips. 

The pleasure made him black out for at least a second, but Scott's hard thrusts brought him back. Stiles could feel Scott cumming inside of him, filling him up, making him shudder. 

Scott didn't stop fucking into him for a couple of more minutes riding out his orgasm, making Stiles' limp sensitive cock rub against the locker. 

"Scotty..." He breathed out. "Shit, I... Fucking." Scott slowed down, eventually coming to a stop, just standing there body pressed flush against Stiles. 

For a few minutes there was nothing but the sound of the two boys trying to catch their breaths. 

"Still think I want Theo?" Scott said, pulling out of Stiles. 

Stiles tried to answer but all came out was an unintelligible sound. He couldn't speak, or think clearly, really. 

Scott zipped his pants, getting back to Stiles who was laying on the ground unable to move. 

Scott rubbed his hands on Stiles' bare thighs, making him groan. The human was sore all over. Scott moved his hands to the underside of Stiles' legs lifting them up. 

"Scott, I can't..." Stiles breathed out, but Scott wasn't really listening, he dipped his head kissing Stiles' wet hole, making him moan from the pleasure. He was too sensitive, tying to squirm away, but Scott had s tight grip on him. 

Scott was licking the leaking cum, making satisfied noises. Stiles was moaning quietly to himself. 

"Fuck, that's hot, Scotty." He said. "Never took you for that dirty." 

Scott let him go, sliding his body over Stiles' kissing the boy. He was giving Stiles his cum, making both of them moan from the pleasure. They'd never done that before, Stiles wasn't against it, but it was surprising to see Scott take such control over something like that. 

"Holy shit Scott that was fucking amazing." Stiles said after Scott got up. "All of it." Scott gave him the most innocent smile that Stiles had ever seen. It was as if he hadn't just done what he'd done. 

"Come on, we gotta go." Scott said, throwing Stiles his jeans back. 

"But I'm exhausted." Stiles whined. He wasn't sure if he would ever be able to move his legs. "I don't have the wolf stamina. I wanna sleep." 

"You'll sleep later." Scott said, sitting down next to him, smiling. 

"You tore my undies." Stiles grinned, while putting back his pants. He was extra careful with the zip, his dick couldn't take anymore. He had never cum so hard, he wasn't even sure if he could get hard again. 

"Yeah." Scott smiled. 

"You don't seem to be sorry." Stiles said. 

"I'm not." Scott grinned. 

It was nice to be teenagers and do shit like that. Be irresponsible and fuck whenever and wherever they wanted. Stiles had missed it. 

"Scott?" Liam's voice came from behind a roll of lockers. "Hey, I've been looking all over for you." Liam said, then looked around. His eyes landed on the torn underwear, then to the dried cum on the locker. His expression changed from confused to shocked in a matter of seconds. "Oh my god!" Liam almost shouted. "Shit, you guys, fuck that's gross."

"It was awesome, actually." Stiles said. 

"That's like catching your parents having sex. That's disgusting." Liam said, turning around. 

"We are kind of like his parents." Stiles smirked. 

"Please stop." Both Scott and Liam said at the same time. 

"I have to go." Lima bolted out. 

"Good to see we can still scar him after everything." Stiles laughed. 

 


End file.
